


Art & comics archives

by TBGkaru



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and, but basically expect all, my journey just began so the content may change as I progress in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Fluffy, smutty, angsty fan works I've done for M9 and M9 various pairings but mostly on rare but gold pairing that I cannot seem to get enough of. Will be updating often, just as much as I'm gonna continue the N9 adventure and hopefuly beyond!(Art, art sets, GIFs, comics all in one)





	1. Moment of calm - Fjolly

**Author's Note:**

> Coming into the fandom this late, falling in love with rarepair and all of that in the middle of a tumblr apocalypse is a recipe for disaster. Still I hope someone will find themselves to enjoy these. I will be updating often as i'm very much full of love and excitement still for this pairing and all the possible scenarios. Please share some love so I know i'm not doing these for me only ;; ♥


	2. Knight in shining armor - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far I've seen Molly take all the damage in fights and Fjord saving them all. So here's to getting back to the inn save ♥


	3. They were roommates (SET) - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vent doodles that happened after I found out that thanks to Caleb rooming with Nott at all costs, the ladies sticking together, it will always leave these two in closed space together ; v; and however they end up in one bed, be it through drunken flirting after a rough day or purely for comfort, i'm here for it. don't dare to tell me that they won't laugh off whatever shennanigans they were up to, sober or drunk


	4. By your side - Fjolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't decide for a version i liked so i'm sharing all three! currently i'm working on a bunch of minicomics and one should be posting them as soon as tonight or tomorow! i'm super excited to put these boys into more fluid scenarios than just a fanart and hopefuly you'd enjoy those too ♥ if anyone is interested, i will also be posting my art on twttier and tumblr, both under the handle TBGkaru ♥


	5. Tarot reading (COMICS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing how to do so never stopped him from doing it, you just try to read people and set them on a path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that if Jester didn't take over 80% of every episode, we could perhaps get more interactions from those two, even though those we already get are absolute gems, i just wanted Molly boosting Fjord's confidence (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> (my bubble and text management is a disaster in the comic, tried to say too much in too little panels so i will have to work on that ;; )


	6. Not a nightmare anymore (COMICS) - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord's not sure if it was the palm reading or if Molly's playing with him but his mere presence grants Fjord peaceful nights, turning his nightmares into rather hopeful dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually post proper smut stuff, but I feel like that's most of the tag and I wanted to focus on one of my favorite tropes which is Fjolly on the battlefield - power duo, saving one another, being separated from the others, secret missions... ;; i'd literaly kill for a fic that would focus on this plus some additional aftermath, but will probably have to do it myself, seeing as this ship is FOR SOME REASON (seriously, is everyone blind?) a rare pair and, well... kinda dead ;;


	7. Have him with me - Fjolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A singular sad stuff before i jump back into the good shit TM


	8. Tusk Love - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Fjord's misfortune, the book made it through all the members, his roommate being no exception


	9. Don't play a hero - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord tries to play it as a friendly banter, making it seem like Molly needs him to save the day, but in reality, he'd rather take all the blows meant for the lavender tiefling himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've recently finished a fjolly gif that i will share eventually, i didn't like some of the last frames but i spent too much time on it so try to ignore them and enjoy the idea ^^;


	10. Roommates (GIF) - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted my first fjolly gif to be a "second chance" kind of kiss, a.k.a. molly coming back and fjord having a second chance to just go for it or perhaps molly didn't come back and this was only a dream,one way or the other i just went for the roommate trope, with all the drinks and flirting it's not a far stretch -v-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm supposed to work on way different things so this was very self indulgent matter ; v; i had to put my two favorite HCs in it too which is fjord initiating and molly eventually taking control ♥  
> both bottom molly and bottom fjord are so good but i'm afraid i'd be cheap and will always end up doing subtop!fjord with powerbottom!molls when i get to smut cause damn


	11. Impatient - Fjolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living life like every day is your last has it's perks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! thank you so much to everyone for the wonderful response! Me and my friend proceeded and made an official twitter for Fjolly week!  
> https://twitter.com/fjollyweek/status/1079737393274601472  
> PLEASE share and consider joining, insecurities aside, this ship deserves so much more love than it's getting and it'd mean a lot to see all sorts of content ♥ i will deffinitely be joining too for every day so it will be a good week for us starving shippers ♥


	12. The sound of jingling jewelry (NSFW) - Fjolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated as often as i'd like but thats mostly because i have tons of WIPs that im not uploading cause i have this only for finished pieces BUT! few very exciting things coming:  
> 1\. Fjolly week is happening from february 11-17 @fjollyweek on twitter for more info  
> 2\. I will be working on an ongoing molly-centric comic (fjolly) with the theme of "Molly's return" a.k.a. finding molly again but he doesn't remember who molly is/was and the M9 teach him (so bittersweetness and angst and comfort will be in play)  
> 3\. me and my sweetest friends are currently cooking a really good fjolly fic that she'll hopefuly get to write and i will illustrate. to give a bit of a taste- to anyone who's caught up on campaign 2 - fjord is the man with the weird dreams, molly is the man who's mysterious ritual tied his soul to this nowhere of afterlife. fjord's and molly's swords merged. fjord is acting different out of sudden. is it perhaps because he's keeping a secret? a bittersweet, colorful, lavender secret that he only sees once he closes his eyes
> 
> once again any thoughts or comments are appreciated, it means a lot knowing that even in this rare ship there are people willing to give feedback and encourage me to do more ; v;


	13. Hupperdook merriment - Fjolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope y'all aren't tired of just pictures, i promise i have alot in store. day 100 and i still wish i wasn't so late to the fandom, who knows,perhaps i could have make fjolly less rare by frequent pushing with them ;; i just crave more content...


	14. They were also roommates (NSFW) - Beau/Jester

  



	15. Menaces (NSFW) - Fjord/Molly/Jester




	16. Playing with fire - Fjolly




	17. The best color - Beau/Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so so much I still have to post, but I wanted to lay it out a bit to not overwhelm the tags or...well... you know, get some feedback first cause I'm still a content creator who craves feedback :D but lots of both SFW and NSW and groups stuff are ready to be posted ♥


	18. Letting out - (NSFW) Fjolly




	19. Bathhouse -(NSFW) Fjolly




End file.
